


Until One Remains

by PterodactylKenneth



Category: 2NE1, Block B, Crayon Pop (Band), EXID (Band), Ladies' Code, Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Basically Kpop battle royale, Battle Royale - Freeform, F/F, F/M, I'm just getting started lmao, M/M, More relationships will be happening i swear, Non Idol AU, So yeah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:03:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PterodactylKenneth/pseuds/PterodactylKenneth
Summary: Wonshik stood, panting, blood gushing from a gash in his arm, almost leaning against the trigger pushed to his forehead. He was tired of this game, if escape meant to die then so be it, he didn't care anymore.--------------------------------------I've seen a lot of KPop Battle Royale fics out there but never with my fave groups so I decided to try and write my own! Hope You Enjoy~





	1. Chapter 1

I've got this all planned out trust me! It'll be up soon~!!


	2. Intro

Wonshik lurched forward in his seat as the bus shot forward, clutching onto his loosened seatbelt. For a second the bus fell into silence, everyone confused at the sudden speed up, but chaos soon began again once the initial shock was over.

Shouts and jeers could be heard from the back of the bus where Lee Chaerin was holding court with her three friends, Bom, Minji and Sandara. Wonshik had been rather disappointed when they’d managed to snag the back row but he didn't want to argue with them, a group known for being a little rough around the edges.

The same could be said about Jiho, Kyung and Minhyuk who had taken the front row of seats, although they were much friendlier than Chaerin’s group. With most of the good seats being taken by the time Wonshik got on the bus, it meant he and his friends had been split up. Hongbin was sat next to Jaehyo and Jaehwan next to Heeyeon. He himself was wedged between Changkyun and Jooheon.

“When we get there, d’you think we’ll be able to explore a bit?” Questioned Jooheon. It was most of the class’s first time going to a mountain retreat, expectations were high. “Probably,” nodded Changkyun, “But I need to charge my gameboy first, it's dead already”

As the two continued their conversation, Wonshik leant his head back. He was incredibly tired, but he didn't know why. As he began to fall asleep, he faintly registered the bus falling silent again. He blinked his eyes open and saw that both Changkyun and Jooheon were out cold. Before he could turn round to get a look at anyone else, a hand landed on his shoulder and he felt himself being pushed back against the seat. “Wha—”

Wonshik’s world went black.

It was with a groan that Wonshik slowly began to wake, only to realise that Hongbin was shaking him violently. “Whats going on, what is it?” he could see that Hongbin was scared, his face was ashen, his hands trembling, scrabbling at a metal device secured around his neck.

Oh

His own hands shot up to grab at the collar around his neck, his fingers clammy on the cold metal. 

They were in a classroom, not unlike their own, the leaders emblem stamped onto the blackboard along with the words B.R ACT scrawled underneath. By now, everyone was awake. Wonshik wasn't stupid, he knew about the act, as did the rest of his classmates. No one dare make a sound, not even Minhyuk. The only thing they could do was sit and wait. Wait for them to be let out. Wait for the game to start.

The door to the classroom slid open with a squeak and a man in his early fifties entered. Soldiers wheeling carts of heavy looking bags followed, their boots echoing against the lino floor. Sojung and Wheein, who had been closest to the door, quickly pushed themselves away, only to collide with Yukwon. 

The man strode to the middle of the room, opened his arms, and smiled at the class. “Welcome,” he beamed “To Battle Royale”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo? Was it Ok? Good? Bad? Guess we'll see. I've got this fic completely planned out so I know exactly how its all gonna go, the next chapter should be up soon :)


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realise I hadn't posted this chapter andjsidje I've finished chapters three and four now!!

Stunned silence followed the man’s cheery greeting, which he took as a sign to continue. “You’re smart kids, I don't need to explain why you’re here, however, there are rules” He took out a small remote and pointed it at an old tv set, it crackled into life, displaying a young woman in a mock army uniform. She began to speak, her voice excited as she explained the collars, but Wonshik wasn't listening.

He glanced around at his classmates, all of them glued to the screen. Then it dawned on him. We have to kill eachother. His friends. His friends would be at eachothers throats in less than an hour. Only one of them would survive. Wonshik looked around again, eyes sweeping over Minjin and her twin sister Minseon. Sisters. How unlucky their family must be to have both daughters entered into this deadly game. Wonshik couldn't imagine any of the girls trying to kill each other, he wasn't close with all of them but he knew that most of them didn't have a violent bone in their body.

Or so he thought. Ahn Hyejin was sitting on a desk, legs crossed in a way that would make most boys drool, her eyes dark and a small smirk planted on her lips. Perhaps Wonshik should steer clear of her. 

This put his classmates in a new light, who else would be willing to dive right in? Immediately his eyes snapped to Kwon Jiyong, stood on his own in the corner of the room, absently scratching at his jaw. Wonshik had always been a little intimidated by him, he didn't think he’d ever even spoke to the older. He would be one to look out for too.

As for everyone else..they seemed just as scared as him, even Chaerin’s little huddle. Maybe they were more bark than bite. Or was it all just for show? Already he was beginning to doubt his classmates.

“Ok, any questions?” The video had finished and the man was stood back in the center of the room. Kihyun, polite as ever, raised his hand. “Yes?”  
“Who exactly are you?” He said, eyebrows raised  
“You can call me Mr. Lim, I'm the administer of this years programme. Anymore?” Silence. “Right then, I’ll be giving announcements three times a day to list the dead and tell you the danger zones” list the dead, Wonshik thought, how ceremonious. “I’m going to call out your register and one by one you’ll get your bags and leave”

Shit, already?! Wonshik whipped his head to face Hongbin, he could feel his eyes beginning to tear up. Hongbin stared right back at him and reached out to grab Wonshik’s hand. “I’ll wait for you” he whispered desperately. Hongbin shook his head. “No! Get away from here as fast as possible” he hissed back. Wonshik opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a piece of chalk hitting the back of his skull. Wincing, he turned back around to see Mr. Lim shaking his head at him.

“Ahn Heeyeon, you have the advantage of going first” Everyone turned to stare at Heeyeon who shakily stood up and made her way to the front. Wonshik noticed Jaehwan’s eyes had something more than just pity in them. A soldier took a bag off the cart and threw it towards her, she only just caught it, stumbling backwards at its weight. She took one last look at everyone, and left the building.

It went on, the class being called one by one, he watched Hyejin strut out and made a final decision not to trust her. It was strange hearing his friends birth names when so many went by nicknames, like Bina and how she usually went as Ashley and Minyoung who refused to be called anything but Ellin. 

All too soon, Wonshik heard his own name called. With one final squeeze of Hongbin’s hand and a tight smile to Jaehwan, he made his way to the front. He caught his bag, slung it over his shoulder and quickly exited the building.


	4. Chapter Three

As soon as Wonshik stumbled out the building, he knew he was in trouble. Just metres away was Jaehyo, laying in a pool of his blood, a knife wedged in the middle of his forehead and eyes bulged. 

Quickly gathering himself, Wonshik turned and sprinted away from the carnage, no one would stick around the back of the building right? 

He was lucky, no one was there and he had a decent view of the opening where the rest of his class would come out. He watched as Yukwon came running out only to trip over Jaehyo and cause him to scream in surprise, he soon composed himself though and as fast as he had came, he was gone.

Next came Jiyong, calmly striding out, glancing inside his bag. He spared no glances to the bodies around him and stalked off to the right of where Yukwon had ran.

Chaerin came out in a similar manner, casually rummaging in her bag and taking a moment to try and scuff off any dirt that was on her shoes. She seemed quite happy with what she had received as she took off into the darkness.

As soon as Wonshik saw Hongbin shakily exit, he got ready to run. He saw Hongbin hesitate, probably wondering if he should wait for Jaehwan to come out or not. He chose the first option and awkwardly backed out of sight. Sure enough as, soon as Jaehwan jogged out, Hongbin went and joined him. “Bin! Jaehwan!” He called out, hoping no one else was around to hear. The pair spun round to see him and hurried over, panic on their faces. “Go, Go!” Jaehwan screeched, grabbing onto Wonshik’s arm and breaking into a sprint. Wonshik was momentarily confused, until he looked back and saw Jooheon, dagger out and running full pelt after them.

The three of them kept running,with Jooheon close behind, crashing through branches and undergrowth, leaving the pavement surrounding the building. Hongbin used his bag to try and clear a path as they ran, all of them panting desperately. If anyone else was around, someone like Jiyong or Chaerin, they would have no problem picking any of them off. 

Hongbin’s pace was beginning to slow and Wonshik’s legs were starting to feel like lead. He chanced a glance behind him only to realise that Jooheon was nowhere to be seen.

“Guys,” he wheezed, “He’s gone” Finally, they all came to stop.  
“Jesus Christ” exclaimed Jaehwan, falling to the floor and dramatically covering his face, “Of all people I didn't expect Jooheon to be the first to try and kill us”  
“Well I guess that's the reality” muttered Hongbin. For a moment the three fell into silence, all digesting what had happened. They’d ran straight into a thick wood, the tall trees above them almost blocking out the dark sky. 

Hongbin was the one to break the silence “Is that...is that Hyojin?” Lifting a trembling hand, Hongbin pointed ahead to where an arm was sticking out of a hedge. As the three stepped towards her, another body came into view. “Minjin” breathed Jaehwan. Minjin lay spread eagled on top of Hyojin, both with bullet wounds scattered across their torsos. “So one of the twins is gone,” sighed Wonshik “Hope Minseon is Ok”  
“I wouldn't be so sure of that” Jaehwan said grimly, motioning just past the two bodies. Minseon lay, again, covered in bullets. “Lets head somewhere else, hm?”

After walking for a short while, Hongbin came to a stop. “I'd say we’re pretty concealed here, let's look at what we got” The three of them huddled into a circle on the ground and began to unpack their bags. Wonshik scrabbled about in his bag, but quickly withdrew with a hiss as he felt something sharp slice his finger. He peaked inside to see the gleaming edge of a knife. It was an average pocket knife, small enough to hide but large enough to do some damage. Along with the knife was a small laminated map and a plastic bottle filled with water. “Woah Wonshik got a knife!” Exclaimed Jaehwan, enviously, “All I got was this vial of stinky liquid” he held up a tiny glass vial, filled with a clear oily liquid. “Better than mine” grumbled Hongbin, “I got a bloody fork” This earned a chuckle from Wonshik and for a split second, it felt like nothing had changed. That he, Jaehwan and Hongbin were just having another late night together, squashed into Wonshik’s tiny attic bedroom and surrounded by comics and cds.

Wonshik was torn from his allusion by the sound of laughter and tree branches being disrupted. He grabbed Hongbin’s hand and yanked him along behind the nearest tree, Jaehwan following suit. Through the branches, Yukwon and Minhyuk could be seen. It must have been Yukwon’s laugh echoing towards them as Minhyuk was frantically whipping his head behind him to check if they were being followed. Wonshik had always wondered how the two were friends, with Minhyuk being so reserved and Yukwon so outgoing, the only real thing they had in common was dance. 

“Yukwon please! Stop thrashing about, who knows who's out here?!" Minhyuk whisper shouted. There was a gun grasped tightly in his hand, although Wonshik doubted he’d actually use it. “Relax Minhyuk, no one can hurt me, I've got the best of the draw” chuckled Yukwon, not even bothering to lower his voice. As far as he could see, Yukwon didn’t have an actual weapon.  
“He’s got a bullet proof vest!!” Jaehwan whispered in awe. Wonshik had to admit, a bullet proof vest was a good advantage in a game like this. Especially considering that all the classmates they’d encountered so far had lost their lives to a gun.

The two continued, Yukwon still broadcasting rather loudly about his vest while Minhyuk tried, and failed, to quieten him. “Yukwon! I swear to god, if you get us killed”  
“Minhyukkie!” parroted Yukwon, “Calm d-” before he could finish his sentence there was a blinding flash of light, a sudden bang and suddenly, Wonshik was flying backwards. Voices were screaming, Jaehwan was swearing and just as Wonshik’s ears popped, his back thudded into the thick trunk of a tree. 

Thick smoke had begun to spill into his lungs and cloud his vision, and he still wasn't even sure what had happened. Groggily getting to his feet he pushed his way forward towards the blast. A few pieces of smouldering wood and leaves were strewn all over having created a small clearing. Minhyuk lay motionless, his face charred and ashen, his gun which he must have let go of had landed a few metres away. Yukwon was bent backwards over a fallen tree, his head lolling back and his vest still snugly strapped to his chest. “Guess he wasn't so lucky” Wonshik jumped at the sound of Hongbin’s voice, scratchy and weak from smoke. He could only hum in agreement, his attention focused on a quick flash of a slicked back ponytail. “That was Sandara” he murmured. When Hongbin didn't reply, he continued. “She set that off, her weapon must’ve been some kind of bomb” More silence. “Where's Jaehwan?” This brought Hongbin to attention.  
“Shit...I don't know? He was next to me just before it! I-I heard him yell”  
“So did I”  
“Maybe he just got blew further out! Or ran straight after!” He could tell Hongbin didn't want to mention the last, grim, possibility.

He reached out to grab Hongbin’s hands, they were shaking again. “Come on, let’s get moving. Sandara might come back, we can look for Jaehwan as we move” Hongbin hiked his bag up onto his shoulder and gave a tense smile. “Let’s go then”


	5. Chapter Four - Wheein & Hyunsun

Wheein had been scared many times in her short life before. When she was five and got lost at the park, on her first day of ‘big girl’ school, the day she confessed to Hyunsun. But this, this could hardly compare to any of that. All those times were just meaningless memories as she stood, clutching Hyunsun’s hand in her own and her bag in the other, staring down at the crashing waves below.

“Are you sure?” Urged Hyunsun, for what must have been the fourth time. Wheein had made up her mind the moment she’d woken up in that desolate classroom. She wasn't playing this game. “I’m sure” she whispered, eyes not leaving the sight below. Hyunsun squeezed her hand before she let go and proceeded to throw her bag off the ledge. “Then I’m not staying either” she said, taking Wheein’s bag out her hand and doing the same again. The bag hit a slippery rock and the contents were spilt but they were devoured by the waves too quickly to have been seen.

“Hyunsun...please. You could win” Wheein protested weakly. Hyunsun scoffed and turned to face her, “Are you kidding? Have you not seen our class? We’re lucky to have been able to make it this high without being shot!,” She took a deep breath, and when she continued it was in a much smaller voice. “I’m not going to watch you jump and then be able to continue” Wheein didn't know how to respond to that. She didn't want to Hyunsun to give up just because she had, their other friends were still out there, Sojung and Kihyun, they could find each other and fight through. But in the corner of Wheein’s mind, she wanted to be selfish. Just this once. Sojung could always find Jiho, they'd had a thing going on, Kihyun had his other friends. If her time with Hyunsun was to be cut like this, then she wanted to spend every moment with her, until the end.

“Hold my hand and we’ll go on three, yes?” Wheein swallowed and nodded, eyes once again fixed on the waves, their crashing filling her ears. Her whole body began to numb as they stepped closer to the edge. She vaguely felt a soft press of a pair of lips to her cheek and another squeeze to the hand. Hyunsun began to count. 

“One,” They’d die either way.  
“Two,” It’s more dignified this way.  
“Three” The wind rushed in her ears, blocking out the sound of Hyunsun’s yelp and suddenly they were both falling, falling through the ice cold air towards the waves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YIKES this is so short I'm sorryyyy I've been really stuck for motivation recently and I'm gearing up for more mock exams and a speech at school so its slow I know but once the holidays start more updates will be coming!! I promise! If not hound me on tumblr lmao (@rapperravioli)


End file.
